


Once Upon a Time We Were Happy

by Esmee



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new government law forced Clare and Jake to go back in time and try to find love within 30 days. Failure, the punishment is unknown. Once Upon a Time Tale. One sided Cake. Eclare! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time We Were Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Well I worked so hard into writing the first chapter of the story. The story setting in the first chapter is the year 3000 where the Goverment is more like a dictatorship. I do not own Degrassi!

Chapter One: 30 Days To Find Love  
.  
.  
.  
The story seemed so foreign to her now. The story of 'Alice in the Wonderland.' was one of her many favorite stories told and many movies that were about. A small girl chased after a small white rabbit and falling into the rabbit hole.

This story was about two thousand years old and many people forgotten the tale except a few others; like her great great great grand parents. They told their daughters and sons and they done the same.

The movies that portray the tale was mostly gone or her DVD 3D Player wouldn't play them because of the old age.

She had photos; photos of the tale; but the pictures long got lost into a crumble when the tower fell into a crumble of ashes and dust.

No more pictures.

No more home.

Her parent's got divorced a few years ago. Something about her father cheated on her mother for months until she finally caught him in the act when she returned home from work early one afternoon.

She found her husband in bed with some blond haired slut.

Her parent's was now divorce and the society of today's world had crumbled into decay; the judged didn't ruled joint custody or full custody for anyone.

There was no such thing as those anymore.

Children were on their own.

No help or contact with their former parents.

The punishment was death if any of the parties try to come in contact with their own children in any way possible.

Of course the government helped the children just a bit. Small cash; a few robot servants; and a rotten cabin that stood above the ground at least 20 feet in the air. Clare despised this life. The former city was no more due of the war of 2020 between Canada, United States America and Russia along with China for power.

"Clare-Bear?" a voice snapped the petite young girl out of her state of mind.

"Your still thinking of them aren't you?" Jake sought concern leaked in his voice as he took a seat beside the depressed girl on the floor.

"I hate this Jake! I hate living this life. We're struggling for our parents mistakes and the government is now so fucked up they're punishing the children for their parent's divorce." Clare sobbed; bending her head between her knees.

Small clear liquid dropped from her eyes and splattered on the dirty floor below her. Jake; her only friend wrapped his arms around her in comfort. Softly; rubbing her head.

"I know Clare. We get through this together. Two more years, and we're out." Muttered Jake in Clare's ear that send tiny shivers down her spine.

She felt warm. So warm, just by being in Jake's arms.

They were so comforting that it almost made her forget about all of this. She leaned her head on Jake's chest.

"I just wish that this torture would end." She whispered- her voice cracked for a mere moment before it was silent once more.

Out side their window they watched many houses on the Walk Way glowed up with lights. The lights floated around the house warmly.

"One of those houses used to belong to my mom and dad; before the divorce. I didn't know what had happened. We were all happy just the day before." Jake said tenderly;

Clare sniffed-

"The next day a huge fight broke out between them...because...b-"

"Jake, you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to." Clare insured Jake; feeling guilty.

Jake shook his head- "No. You told me what happened between your parents and I haven't told you about mine yet. It had been about three years."

Clare nodded her head waiting for Jake to continued his story,

"They fought about how my mom treated me. My dad says that she's spoiling me too much, because she shield me from all sort of things. I was eight years old. I don't need to witness murder." Jake hissed the last part almost making Clare scared.

She never saw this side of Jake before.

This angry boy that held her in his arms wasn't Jake. His hold tightened on her for a few seconds before he finally relaxed his hold.

"My dad was pissed off. He told my mom it's either him or me...My mom choose me and that was when my dad stormed out of the house fetching the divorce documents."

Clare closed her eyes softly- sorrow filled in her heart.

"I thought it was my fault that they were getting a divorce. That bastard of a judge made it seemed it's WAS my fault."

Clare felt something wet ontop of her head and she realized it was Jake actually crying. He was holding the tears back; she could tell.

Clare tipped her head up and placed a small kiss on his chin.

"It's not your fault you know."

Jake nodded his head.

"I know...My mom left. She went and lived with her parents in the States. My dad stayed in the house alone or with some other woman. and I...I'm here." Jake took in a deep breathe-

"I wish the government all die." Clare muttered darkly under her breathe. Her religious views was broken the moment they threw her in this cabin till she turned 18.

"Me too." Jake then smirked-

"is little Miss. Clare Edwards having a dark side that I should know of?" He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Clare let out a little laugh- it sounded so beautiful in Jake ears that he felt his blood rushed up his veins.

"Maybe." She teased-before her face turned serious once more.

"...we get out of here...Jake.. I promise." Clare stated strongly; the tears that she cried was no more on her face except that the both of her once bright blue eyes were now red.

Jake shook his head.

"We have three more years left-" Before he could finished his sentence he felt something cold on his back.

"Sir, Ma'am I'm here to inform of the two of you that the government added a new law in the Bill of Rights a hour ago under the Divorced Parents." The robot said coldly; it's red eyes looked down at them with out much emotion.

This robot always scared Clare for some reason.

"Law 1245; Children of the divorced parents have a choice now to stay with one of them. In exchanged that you shown the higher government what the meaning of 'Love' is. The children should report to the town hall and be ready to be sent to another time. You have 30 days to find a mate. People from this time aren't allow." The robot recited; shocking the two teens.

Jake could felt his heart cracking as he turned down to face Clare.

He found hope.

She missed her mother and her sister very much and here is her chance to get out of this dirty cabin to see them if she found her one and only that wasn't in this time period.

He couldn't ask her to stay here with him.

He couldn't ask her to wait till their official time is over.

He couldn't break her dreams to get out of here.

He gotten up; regretting that the warmth left his side.

"Want to go there together in the morning?" He said with a smile. His heart break was well hidden behind his mask of a smile on his face.

Clare nodded her head happy for once in her life something good will come out of it.

The robot left after saying it's message.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow morning." Jake said to Clare as he made his way toward his room.

"Jake?"

Jake turned and faced the blue eyed girl who was smiling.

"Thank you."

Jake nodded his head as he walked inside his room, closing his door behind him. He then punched the wall on the opposite end making a loud noise.

Clare wouldn't ask what the noise was.

Planes and floating cars and trucks always made those sounds in the night with very low solar power.

His knuckles bled a little before he realized he made a huge hole in the wall.

Damn it!

He hissed loudly in the dark.

He dragged himself to bed; only to feel pain in his knuckles and the pain in his heart multiply.

.~.

They were both up early in morning around 7 o'clock. Clare worn the best clothes that she still have that she didn't grew out of while Jake just worn a torn T-Shirt and torn jeans. Clare walked out of the cabin breathing in the fresh air that she never smelled in years. Nothing shocked her or fried her dead out of her door.

The robot supposed to come along with them to the town hall. Jake waited out side patiently as the grey robot left the house locking it by just touching the door with it's hand.

"This is not perment." The robot spoke before gliding down the path. Many children passed the two of them up; all were pointing and laughing at their misfortune.

Jake ignored the brats while Clare tried to hold back her tears.

They and other children whose parents were divorced were all a huge joke in the town.

They both didn't received any looks of pity; not for the children who ruined their parent's wonderful marriage.

The Town Hall finally got in view. Many children were lined up excited at the door.

"When we reached the door a machine will give you both a fresh pair of clothes and a letter concerning your family in that time." The robot told the two teens.

They walked lined up- and the robot left.

"This is it." Clare muttered as a machine handed her a small pink bag and then handed Jake a small blue one.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we be sent in the same time period?" Clare asked.

"I hope so. I don't want to court no caveman and then getting my head smash in my skull." Jake joked.

"Maybe I could meet my great great great grandparents."

Jake rolled his eyes- "Maybe. The government isn't that nice."

The goverment wasn't so nice to citizens that were very poor or to divorce children. He have a small bad feeling deep down within his stomach. That when they do return from the trip; they going to be no longer themselves.

Jake looked down at the smiling Clare.

"Read the rule booklet inside your bag; when you reach your time period." An automatically voice yelled overhead. The line moved forward.

Clare was now at the entrance of the door.

She saw the person in front of her walked onto some kind of platform.

The robot in the corner of the room flipped on some switch and soon the platform lit up bright blue almost blinding her.

Clare looked behind her and toward Jake.

Tears; ran down her eyes. This was goodbye.

"Next." The blue light disappeared revealing an empty platform.

Clare sniffed.

"I guess this is really our goodbye?"

Jake smiled sadly- "Don't worry...This isn't goodbye. We see each other again soon." He said.

Clare nodded her head as she felt her legs moved on her own toward the platform.

When her feet touched the platform she felt really light.

She stood in the middle; watching as the robot flipped the switch once again. The light around her turned pink; not blue and she felt her entire body twisted.

A terror scream left her lips; as she felt herself beginning to disappear.

"Clare!"

He was calling her.

She reached out to Jake who stared at her scared-

"Jake!" She screeched- and her hand disappeared and soon her entire body followed her hand example.  
.  
.  
.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think =)


End file.
